Systems currently exist that allow a user to collect and share digital media. These systems allow the user to upload digital media to the user's profile on a website. The user can choose to share some or all of the digital media with other users. These systems also allow a user to post information that can also be shared with other users. Users wishing to view the media posted from other users must navigate to each website hosting the media and view the user's profile.